


Eye of the Storm

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offering what comfort he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place late in Season 3, deep in the Expanse, en route to the rendezvous with Degra's ship. _Enterprise_ had been attacked by Xindi Reptilians while Archer was held prisoner on Azati Prime, resulting in massive damage and 18 deaths. This is Malcolm's voice; he and Jonathan have an established relationship. The lyric quoted is what I thought of immediately when I saw the prompt. It's from "Everything" - Lifehouse

  
_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._   


  


I feel the change in his breathing before hearing the soft sigh confirming that Jonathan has finally slipped into a real sleep. These last days have been hell for him… for all of us… but he’s carrying the weight of everyone else’s losses as well his own.

He was exhausted by the time he finally collapsed onto the bed, too tired to fight either sleep or the little comfort I could offer. Settled against him, my head on his shoulder, the familiar closeness seemed to calm him.

I doubt he’ll hear, but I whisper a reminder that I love him.  


____________________________________________________


End file.
